secretrebelsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ally Phelan Seiti
"And, to be honest, I don't think I would've made it very long. I probably would've gotten depressed and... you know what can happen from that... But, it didn't happen, and it won't happen. Now I've got more important things to think about, like what to cook for dinner." ''-Ally'' Overview Ally Phelan Seiti is one of the three main characters- the other two being Virus and Nightmare- apart of the S.E.C.R.E.T. Rebels, mostly just called Rebels. She was created by Ally Brooks in 2006 and was meant to be a spy-like hero with flight, super-speed, super-strength, superior intellect, and a utility belt with a million gadgets to help her throughout her missions. Ally Seiti has since then evolved into a character with much less abilities and no powers to speak of, but she somehow managed to keep the belt full of gadgets throughout the years. Ally Phelan Seiti herself- Phelan being her maiden name- is shrewd and stubborn, which makes her intimidating to many people, friend or foe. Even though she has those two sharp personality traits, she can also come off as motherly and caring. This was first explored when one of the youngest members, Star, joined the Rebels. Ally was a role-model for the young, immature girl, and may have even became an Earthly mother for her- although, this did not make Nightmare the father figure. Unlike the other heroes, however, Ally has no hero alias, and just goes by her first name, Ally. Her reason for this was: "What's the point in being a beacon of hope and hide your name? It may just make the citizens feel safer to know who their hero is; to know their hero is one of them." Thus, she jeopardized her whole family during S.E.C.R.E.T.: The Rebuild because the government was aware of her identity and personal information all the way down to how many times a day she coughed or sneezed. Originally, her hero name was to be Top Agent, which was also her original name in 2006. It's obviously the perfect name for an overpowered superhero a six-year-old makes up. History Before S.E.C.R.E.T. Ally was born and raised in Los Angeles, California. She was upraised in a good home with a mother, father, and a twin sister. Although, not all good things are meant to last forever. Eventually her parents split up, very cleanly compared to a lot of marriages, leaving her and her sister, Diane Phelan, to skip from house to house every couple of months or so. They weren't planted in a home for over a year until they decided to rent an apartment together at the age of eighteen. From that decision, both continued schooling and eventually finished high school and applied for universities. Luckily, both universities the twins attended were fairly close to each other. Diane attended Laxver University of Technology in Laxver, New York whereas Ally attended Styx University of Literary Arts. They packed up their bags as soon as they were accepted and made the huge change of living on the west coast, to moving to the east coast. The thing about these two is they were as close as sisters can be, until a boy came along. Long story short, the twins "fell in love" with the most dreamy boy on Earth- who went to jail for drugs no more than two years after this- and both became his girlfriend, not knowing about the other sister. Eventually they figured it out, but instead of blaming the guy, they blamed each other, claiming, "He was mine first!" Can you believe one guy separated these two? Such a pity. Anyway, Ally continued her studies at Styx University and soon got her Bachelor's and Master's Degrees in English. A couple months after graduating, though, S.E.C.R.E.T. had done it, they took over the world! The most natural option to take would be to join some crazy hero team, right? Well, that's exactly what she did. S.E.C.R.E.T. Immediately after joining the Rebels, it was clear that Ally would become one of the main three. As a hero, she had many gadgets that she mainly tested in battle to see what each gadget did, but she eventually got more organized and knew what they did before firing them off. She obtained no hero name, just going by her first name, revealing this to anyone wise enough to pay attention to dialogue. She was not one of the original inventors of the Rascals, but did have one- the bracelet- for a brief period of time. With this Rascal, she gained the overpowered abilities listed in the Overview: flight, super speed, and super strength. This excludes superior intelligence. However, she didn't keep the Rascal for very long. One of the other Rebels, Blue Bird, used the Rascal for an amount of time that was over the unspecified limit and became mutated. This was the end of Ally's Rascal days, as she traded the nifty device for a more practical belt of gadgets. During the very first plot, Ally and fellow Rebel Unique are sent out to investigate mysterious sounds and movements from the outside of the Rebels' Lair. She shows some annoyance to the android, and the two are quickly ambushed by two Hunters. This resulted in a small battle that the two Rebels were forced to flee from, though, Ally did not come out of the battle unharmed. She was bitten by a Hunter that nearly crushed her femur, but Unique stopped it before it did too much damage. After this mishap the Rebels abandoned their Lair and trade it for an actual Rebels' Headquarters. Within the next plot, another Rebel is introduced and a possible couple was also introduced. Virus originally claimed that he got the Rebels a "private jet". It turned out to be nothing but a scrap plane that the Rebels were forced to use for transportation. Blue Bird sat on top of the plane, Virus shrank down to an inch, while the remaining three Rebels were forced to squeeze into the tiny cockpit of the plane because there were holes and cracked windows in the passenger area. The whole plane was lifted up by Virus with his mental powers, making the ride an uncomfortable roller coaster. During their travels, Nightmare reveals that he has claustrophobia and becomes jumpy and irrational. To calm down the nervous hero, Ally shares a couple coaxing words which serves as a minor confusion between the two since they've never cast a sideways glance at each other before- well, she didn't cast one at him anyway. This is the beginning of a relationship between Nightmare and Ally. After they crash land on their target island, the heroes meet up with Poison and there was a battle. They ended up saving a young girl named Star, who gladly joined the Rebels. Star quickly saw Ally as someone to look up to as an inspiration or a mentor. In the third plot, it was revealed by a friendly alien, Zakolac, of the Zeminec race, that the Rebels were the stars of a T.V. series on his home planet Zem. During his first couple hours he revealed information about each Rebel's future. One of these pieces of information was that Nightmare and Ally would become a couple in the future, and even get married. This flustered both heroes and made them avoid each other. S.E.C.R.E.T. E.T.S. Squad Ally does not make a formal appearance in this series, but her existence is proven when one of the Squad's members finds a dirty, damaged photo of all of the Rebels in the Rebel Lair that was no longer in service and had even been partially destroyed. S.E.C.R.E.T.: The Rebuild We first see Ally exiting a woman's department store with her husband, Enma, only to find a group of teens terrorizing the whole city. The two immediately jump into battle, despite the lack of Enma's Rascal and her own utility belt. She is attacked by one of the teens- Wall Jumper- and is forced to improvise with what she can find in her pockets. She eventually creates a taser-like weapon and continuously attacks Wall Jumper with it until the teen is knocked out. Trivia *Ally is the first Rebel to have a sibling. Her children, Calix and Adelfa tieing for second Rebels to have siblings since it is hinted that they become Rebels in the future. *Ally is apart of the first official pairing, Nightly (consisting of herself and Nightmare). *It is hinted that her parents may still be alive since she never saw them die or heard news of their death, but she never looks into it, in fear that they're either dead or she'd put them at harm. *Ally and Unique are the first Rebels to not use a Rascal, the second being Zakolac, and the third being Kanon. *With her companion, Nightmare, he and Ally are the first characters to be married as of S.E.C.R.E.T.'s demise. They are also possibly the first characters to be married at all in the series. *Twins run in her family. She is a twin, and her children, Calix and Adelfa, are twins also. *Nightmare and herself are the first Rebels to become parents and have children. *Ally is the first Rebel to be kicked out of the team, not counting Parasite. She is without doubt, however, the first of the original five Rebels to be kicked out. *Ally is the first character to be named after their original creator. It should be noted, however, Virus was originally named after his creator. *Ally is the first Rebel to die if you count the time she was teleported away by Diane; this convinced fellow Rebels she had died. Though, it is worthy of mention that Virus dies in another universe, but his death was avoided because of Zakolac who visited the Rebels and altered the timeline. *Ally's last name, Phelan, is inspired by one of Kathryn Stockett's protagonists in her novel The Help, Eugeneia "Skeeter" Phelan. Category:Hero